


In Which The NCIS Team Is Having A Really Bad Day...

by seraphina_snape



Series: sera's leverageland scribbles [4]
Category: Leverage, NCIS
Genre: Agents Hagen & Thomas, Crossover, Gen, Humor, fake FBI agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS team gets conned by two fake FBI agents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The NCIS Team Is Having A Really Bad Day...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the Leverage and NCIS timelines line up, but let's pretend this is at around season three-ish for both shows, shall we? :p
> 
> originally written for Audrey2419 as part of Leverageland's St. Patrick's Day Weekend Bash, March 15th 2014 ([x](http://llmcrorysbar.livejournal.com/172071.html?thread=4139559#t4139559))

When Gibbs found out Tony had been conned by two thieves posing as FBI agents, the ensuing Gibbs slap was of epic proportions.

Tony rubbed the back of his head and glared at McGee. "Don't look so smug, McGeek. They fooled you, too!"

"Yeah," Gibbs said, promptly moving on to smack McGee. "And how exactly did that happen?!"

Tony raised his shoulders, arms spread. "Well, how was I supposed to know they weren't real FBI agents?"

"It didn't strike you as odd that they weren't packing anything besides the blueprints to that bank?"

"Their badges looked real." Tony shrugged. "And their attitude was, too."

"Yeah," McGee said. "They really wanted to get that evidence against Martinez."

"The evidence," Gibbs echoed. "And where is that evidence now?"

Tony and McGee exchanged a look.

"Um... well. You see, Boss, uh."

Gibbs' desk phone rang and Tony let out a relieved breath. Saved by the bell.

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned back around, glaring at both of them. "Luckily for you, someone from the FBI just dropped off our box of evidence."

Tony blinked. "What?"

"You two find out who those fake FBI agents were. I'm going to get the evidence and make sure it doesn't get stolen - again."

#

Ten minutes later when Tony was on his way back up from dropping the measly evidence they had on their fake FBI agents off at Abby's lab, he heard Gibbs shouting from the lobby.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LOOKED LIKE REAL FBI AGENTS? DO YOU REALIZE THIS EVIDENCE IS NOW USELESS? WHY DIDN'T YOU DETAIN THEM?"  
Tony winced and turned on his heel, heading back to Abby's lab. Gibbs' mood was even worse than before - that called for at least a five minute fortifying cuddle with the farting hippo before he could face his boss again.


End file.
